cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue One (2016)
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Director: Gareth Edwards Plot Jyn Erso (Felicity Jones), a Rebellion soldier and criminal, is about to experience her biggest challenge yet when Mon Mothma sets her out on a mission to steal the plans for the Death Star. With help from the Rebels (Diego Luna, Alan Tudyk and Forest Whitaker), a blind warrior (Donnie Yen), and non-allied forces like renegade pilot (Riz Ahmed) and sharpshooting guardian (Wen Jiang), Jyn will be in for something bigger than she thinks as she becomes part of a group known as Rogue One. Male Deaths *Riz Ahmed [Bodhi Rook] *Derek Arnold [Paodok'Draba'Takat] *Robert Benedetti-Hall [Ames Uravan] *Babou Ceesay [Taidu Sefla] *Ben Daniels [Antoc Merrick] *David Forman [Pedrin Gaul] *Richard Franklin [Sirro Argonne] *Weston Gavin [Vlex Onopin] *Michael Gould [Gorin] *James Harkness [Arro Basteren] *Wen Jiang [Baze Malbus] *Diego Luna [Cassian Andor] *Francis Magee [Grizzly Rebel aka Jav Mefran] *Daniel Mays [Tivik] *Ben Mendelsohn [Orson Krennic] *Mads Mikkelsen [Galen Erso] *Duncan Pow [Ruescott Melshi] *Matt Rippy [Serchill Rostok] *Jack Roth [Mytus Adema] *Jordan Stephens [Stordan Tonc] *Matthew Stirling [Yosh Calfor] *Alan Tudyk [K-2SO] *Paul Weston [Feyn Vann] *Forest Whitaker [Saw Gerrera] *Angus Wright [Kado Oquoné] *Rufus Wright [Casido] *Donnie Yen [Chirrut Îmwe] *Unknown Actor 016 - A Female Deaths *Felicity Jones [Jyn Erso] *Valene Kane [Lyra Erso] *Ivy Wong [Pendra Siliu] Trivia # This film is set days before the events of Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977). # This is the first Star Wars film in which no one mentions the name "Skywalker." # Diego Luna, (Cassian Andor), improvised K2-SO's slap across Cassian's face on Jedha, and Alan Tudyk improvised the "...and there's a fresh one..." line shortly after. # Alan Tudyk, Diego Luna, and Felicity Jones lived together on a boat during filming in the Maldives. # Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia), Kenny Baker (R2-D2), and Drewe Henley (Red Leader) all passed away in 2016. # Darth Vader is first shown living in a castle-like fortress that appears to be built on an active volcano. This is based on an unused concept created by Ralph McQuarrie after Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) was filmed but before the plot of Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) was developed. The planet is Mustafar, the place where Anakin Skywalker made his final transformation into Vader (and where his body became extensively injured) in Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005). Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.20.42 PM.png|Felicity Jones and Diego Luna Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.15.52 PM.png|Forrest Whitaker Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.17.18 PM.png|Alan Tudyk Krennic.png|Ben Mendelsohn Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Mads Mikkelsen Gs-0.png|Riz Ahmed Screen Shot 2017-09-08 at 12.15.18 PM.png|Valene Kane Rogue-one-movie-screencaps.com-13507.jpg|Donnie Yen Posters Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver45.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver28_xlg.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver19_xlg.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver30_xlg.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver31_xlg.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver29_xlg.jpg| Rogue_one_a_star_wars_story_ver35_xlg.jpg| Category:Films Category:Star Wars Films Category:Prequels Category:Sequels Category:2016 Films Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:Films by Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Films by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Sci-Fi Category:War Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Rated PG-13 films Category:2.35:1 films Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners